1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly to a camera capable of automatically photographing an image of a subject when the subject satisfies a predetermined photographing condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique is known to correct a photograph so that a person photographed by a camera can be satisfied with the result. However, this technique requires a high degree of skill. Furthermore, it is difficult to correct a person's face in the photograph when he or she is blinking or is not smiling, to a face as if he or she is not blinking or is smiling.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (Kokai) H9-212620 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (Kokai) H10-191216 disclose a technique to continuously photograph a plurality of images. Those images are displayed, and the person photographed by the camera can select a desirable image from among those images.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (Kokai) H5-40303, H4-156526 and H5-100148 disclose cameras which can automatically judge the timing for photographing images.
However, this was troublesome because the photographed person or the photographer needed to select the desired image by checking all of the images. Furthermore, when a lot of people are photographed in the image, it is more difficult to select an image that all of them are satisfied with.
Furthermore, images are photographed at the timing when the photographer judges it is the best timing. Therefore, the photographers timing is not always matched with the best timing for the photographed person. In addition, when a lot of people are photographed in the image, it is more difficult to judge the best timing at which many of them will be satisfied with the image.